


Excuse me?

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Dialogue Shorts [1]
Category: Boondock Saints
Genre: Death, Dialogue, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Connor."</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"What would you do if I died?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse me?

**Author's Note:**

> Another all dialogue.

"Connor."

"What?" 

"What would you do if I died?" 

"Excuse me?"

"If, on the next mission, I was shot and died." 

...

"That won't happen."

"If it does."

"It won't."

"What if?" 

"If it happens I won't let it happen."

"How are you going to do that?" 

"I will protect you. You won't die." 

"What if I-" 

"Murphy! I'm not letting it happen! Alright!" 

"No. I'm saying if I fell over dead right now. Right. Now. What would you do?" 

"Murphy...if you got shot and died before I could save you I wouldn't kill the man. I would torture him until he begged me to kill him just so he might understand what I feel. Happy?"

...

"No." 

"And why pray tell not?"

"I don't want to be away from you."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want to be in heaven...or hell alone." 

"Murphy your not going to he-" 

"You don't know that."

"Well if you do I will be with you." 

"But if I die you won't be with me." 

"Murphy, listen to me. When you die I won't let it be from a bullet. It will be with me holding you when we are both old and gray back in Ireland and I will leave the same night, same minute. I won't be without you for a minute my love." 

"Promise?"

"I will do everything I can to keep it. Promise." 

"Good." 

"Are you done being an idiot now?"

"No." 

"Of course not. What else do you need?" 

"You." 

"Me?" 

"Yes you. In bed holding me now." 

"Someone's a little girly tonight." 

"Shut the fuck up and come on." 

"Alright. Alright, love. I'm coming."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
